guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Consulate Docks (mission)
Category:Nightfall_missions Mission Objectives and Rewards Dunkoro must be in your party before going on to the mission. Objectives Assault Gandara * Unite the western and southern attack fronts. * Capture the forward wall! * ADDED Defeat the Kournan Gate Captain to prevent him from summoning Kournan troops. * ADDED Kill the siege engineers manning the firespitters to clear the way for the southern attack front. * ADDED Capture the Kournan bombard to gain entrance to the heart of Gondara. * ADDED Rally the attack force outside the Plaza of the Five Gods. * BONUS Eliminate the Kournan field marshal groups. Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on how many Kournan field marshal groups, each led by a Kournan Field Captain, you defeat. Primary Work your way up the pier and kill the groups of enemies there. Killing the group of Bowmen at the top of the stairs will secure the northern wall. Going down the stairs and killing the group to the east will secure the Western Gate and open it up for your party (A). Kill the Gate Guard first, since he will keep spawning reinforcements. Once you have gone through the gates, defeat the engineers and the Captain to open up the southern pier (B). Once you move to the main square and defeat the enemies, the mission will be complete ©. Bonus The Bonus will activate after securing the northern wall. There are a total of three field marshal groups. The first is up the stairs after the third group of enemies (the four spaced out archers at the top of the stairs). Sometimes the Kournan Spotter for this group will spawn on the other side of the closed door. It cannot be killed, and it counts as part of the group of the field marshal, so it will be impossible to get the master's reward. Restart the mission to fix this problem. (1). The second is southeast right after the mid-mission cutscene (they may or may not show up there, if not, it will treat it as if you already killed them) (2). The last is at the end of the mission, when you are faced with the choice of two stairwells, take the right one. The left one leads to some archers and just beyond them, another group, which will complete the mission; the right one to some archers and the last marshal (3). Creatures Allies * 20 Sunspear Warrior * 20 Lonai * 20 Nerashi Monsters Kournan military * 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 20 Kournan Spotter * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 16 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Siege Engineer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Zealot * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear Bosses * 24 Captain Kavaka - Magehunter Strike * 24 Captain Mwende - Master of Magic * 24 Captain Lumanda - Cautery Signet * 24 Captain Denduru - Pious Renewal Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Yohlon Haven *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Hunted! Notes *For the duration of the mission the players will have Sunspear Battle Call on them, raising their maximum hit points to those of a level 20 character. *After completing this mission, Koss will be captured, and cannot be added to your party until he is rescued in The Great Escape. Additional Notes Some tips! *Deck out Dunkoro with Protective Spirit and a reusable resurrection spell. *All heroes should be on "guard" except Dunkoro who should be told to avoid combat. *Make Koss as much of a tank as possible. *Keep Dunkoro away from the aggro so he can heal, protect and resurrect away from combat. If you play as a ranged character placing him beside or behind you is an effective way of keeping track. *Once you have set Dunkoro set a flag to move the other heroes/ henchmen to a point just in aggro - this gives them a rally point if they need resurrecting. *Bring some enchantment removal or the Dervish boss could become a very drawn out battle. Captain Mwende deals massive AoE damage so you should try not to have your heroes/henchmen stand close together. *A Ranger equipped with Whirling Defense and Barrage will do a fine job against the large groups of bowmen in the mission. Just get as close as possible to them, nail them down with barrage and let the Whirling Defense answer their "ranged" attacks. Even Whirling Defense only will help to distract the massive damage dealt by the bowmen. *The difficulty of this mission come mostly from the group of kournan bowmen so a warrior with the "shields up!" skill will greatly reduce the difficulty.